


Unusual Surprises

by christine granger (iscarascaresyou)



Series: Unusual Surprises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscarascaresyou/pseuds/christine%20granger
Summary: An edited character reads story. Will update when I can. Positive feed back feeds the plot bunnies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot latter than I planned on posting this. I have had too much going on lately. Not sure when the next chapter will be ready because I am working on a lot of other stories and in school that starts up again Tuesday. Hope that my beta and I get a chance to work on things together some this weekend. This is the only site this will be posted on at this time due to issues with this type of story on other sites. This story was inspired by Chakahlah’s Reading the Harry Potter Series. This will be my version of a character reads story featuring a dark Harry. The bold parts will be the summary of the books with my additions being in italics. I do not own Harry Potter and only can claim my one original female character and the insanity that comes from my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my beta us not the best until my beta and I can get on an agreement on how long each of us has the updates may come with or without being betaread due to our different schedules. I will let you know each chapter of my beta has looked over it yet. I am going to try and talk others into helping as well.

A Strange Meeting  
It was late Friday evening when Harry was on his way back to the tower after his fourth detention with Umbridge. Harry was surprised when he found himself in a room he had never been in before. He saw who else was in the room and drew his wand. This was due to the fact that Harry did not trust some of the other people in the room. The room now contained Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Voldemort.  
While they were pointing their wands at each other another person arrived in the room. No one noticed her arrival until she spoke. “Put your wands away because this room will not allow you to harm each other and some of you have creature inheritances and are pointing your wand at your mate. Lady Magic does not approve of people harming their mates and punishes them for it. We are all here to read about what has happened in the life of one Harry James Potter and what will happen if things are not changed. Some of you have more than one chosen mate but may not be able to be together if things do not change. This will cause those that do bond to feel incomplete for the rest of their lives.”  
As she said this a stack of seven books appeared next to her on the table. When she had finished a hat with slips of parchment appeared next to the books. “We will draw numbers to determine the order in which we will read. Everyone will read one chapter at a time. After everyone has picked a number feel free to look around the rooms for about half an hour I only ask that you do not go into my study without my permission. That said Harry I would appreciate you joining me in my study after the selection of the order of reading.” The young woman said in a distinct you will do as I ask tone.  
They passed the hat around and the order was determined to be Remus, Blaise, George, Theo, Neville, Narcissa, Luna, Pansy, Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Fred, Draco, Harry, Voldemort, and the strange girl. Once they finished the strange woman grabbed Harry’s arm and walked him to what everyone assumed was her study.  
As soon as she was in the room with Harry she brought out her wand to lock and ward the door. She then turned to Harry and said, “If you would be so kind as to lay down on the chaise we can get this finished faster and maybe explore the rooms some. “  
“Why?” was Harry’s response.  
“I know about what Umbit… Umbridge is making you do in detention. I also know about how your ‘family’ treats you. You still have not completely healed from your visit with them so I am going to heal you before we start reading. It is going to be painfully enough without adding the physical pain you are currently in.” Once she said this Harry followed her original instruction. “I am going to perform a diagnostic charm so I know what needs to be healed and what potions you need to start taking.”  
The unknown woman healed his fractured bones and sprained wrist. She applied bruise balm and scar reducer to the injured areas she felt were comfortable for Harry to allow her to do. The woman never understood how no one had noticed the Dursleys’ treatment of him. She made a list of potions he would need to take and told him she would make them for him because she knew what he needed better than Professor Snape. The woman cast Tempus to see how much time they had left before starting the reading. There was only ten minutes left so she sent Harry out to explore some while she grabbed a couple of cauldrons and some ingredients so that she could make the potions that Harry needed to start taking. As soon as she got everything into the sitting room she began setting everything up.  
“What do you think you are doing girl?” Snape asked angrily.  
“I do believe I am setting up a couple cauldrons and a workspace so that I can make some potions. It is important that these potions are made quickly so that the person they are for does not suffer lasting damage that cannot be healed even by magical means. Since I know the patient’s history best it is best that I make the potions.” was the reply he received.  
“I am a Potions Master and would be better at making multiple potions at one time.”  
“Yes, but I am a Potions Mistress and as I have already stated I know the personal history better than you so let me make these potions and we can move on.”  
Remus walked in and grabbed the first book. “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived.


End file.
